Silena Beauregard
Silena Beauregard 'is a Greek demigod, a daughter of Aphrodite, girlfriend of Charles Beckendorf, and the former head counselor of Cabin 10 at Camp Half-Blood. She is portrayed by model Cara Delevingne Role in Story Silena is shown to be in charge of the Pegasus stable. She gives Percy his first riding lesson on a pegasus. Percy Jackson thinks she is very pretty and describes her as, "one of the nicer Aphrodite girls." When the Hunters of Artemis visit Camp Half-Blood, Silena is not happy briefly having a sparring match with them and leading to her participation in Capture the Flag. Zoë Nightshade taunts her about her mother and about her strong belief in love. She mocks Silena about her desire to not be seen, though she is the daughter of the love goddess. Silena is shown to be passionate and furious towards those who deny the existence of love (especially the Hunters of Artemis), as shown when she grumbled, "I'll show them 'Love is worthless'. I'll pulverize them!" Silena's and Annabeth Chase's team are up against Percy's and Charles Beckendorf's team. Silena and Annabeth capture Percy but he tells them that Beckendorf is captured by the Myrmekes. Banding together, Silena and Annabeth bravely help Percy find theBronze Dragon and put it back together, saving Beckendorf. Afterwards, Beckendorf asks Silena to the fireworks, which is the most romantic event that Camp Half-Blood has every year. It is possible that the events in the story were a plan by Silena with Annabeth's help to get Beckendorf to build up enough confidence to ask Silena out, but the smiling girls do not confirm it when Percy confronts them about it. It also said that Silena had tried to give Annabeth a makeover. Personality She is noted to be kind and caring to the other campers. Percy once described her as one of the nicest girls in the Aphrodite cabin, also saying that Silena was a neat freak. She loved Beckendorf, and began to date him after the Demigod Files, but before Beckendorf, she liked Luke and became his spy. Later on, she stopped liking Luke, leading him to blackmail her into giving him information by saying he would not harm Beckendorf as an agreement. Being a daughter of Aphrodite, she cares strongly for the people she loves. After the death of Beckendorf, she becomes filled with guilt, but it doesn't stop her from helping her fellow campers and coming clean before she dies. In ''The Titan's Curse, she tells people not to look at her, and Zoe Nightshade says, "A daughter of Aphrodite who doesn't wish to be looked at?" Silena tries to slap Zoe, but is restrained by Connor and Travis. This shows that she can speak out and stick up for herself, and does not stand by just looking pretty, unlike many of her other cabin mates. Abilities * '''Amokinesis: As the daughter of Aphrodite, she has absolute control over love and desire. ** She had the ability to change her physical features as Aphrodite is the goddess of beauty, as she had blonde hair and blue eyes in The Ultimate Guide, but had black hair and chocolate brown eyes in The Demigod Files and brown hair and blue eyes in The Last Olympian. ** She had magical control over clothes, makeup, and jewelry. ** She knew a minor degree of love magic. * She knew a minor degree of magic. * She was an expert Pegasus rider. * She was fluent in French due to it being the "language of love." Relationships Love Interests Charles Beckendorf , it was stated that Charles Beckendorf had a not-so-secret crush on Silena for three years. At the end of the book, he asked Silena to the fireworks, to which she replied that she though he would never ask. Silena is the only person who calls him "Charlie". Silena blames herself for Beckendorf's death, as she was Luke's spy at camp. In the end, Silena joins Beckendorf in Elysium. Etymology Silena, a variation of Selena, is of Greek origin and means "moon." Beau regard is French for "beautiful look." Trivia * Her relationship with Charles Beckendorf may be a reference to the marriage of Hephaestus and Aphrodite. Her friendship with Clarisse may also be a reference to the not-so-secret infidelity of Ares and Aphrodite, although it is not romantic. They also shared the same half-siblings, Phobos and Deimos. * In battle, she wears pink and red armor which Percy says makes her look like a "Guerrilla Warfare Barbie." * In The Titan's Curse, Silena is present at the leaders meeting meaning she must stay at Camp all year round. * Silena is the only known character to call Charles Beckendorf "Charlie", while others call him Beckendorf. * She may be related to General Beauregard, a famous soldier at the start of the American Civil War. Aphrodite mentions that he was a womanizer, as he was married to his second wife when Fort Sumter was shelled, although he had eyes for Lisbeth Cooper. * Silena had blonde hair and blue eyes in The Ultimate Guide, but had black hair and chocolate brown eyes in The Demigod Files and brown hair and blue eyes in The Last Olympian. ** This could be because of her shapeshifting powers, inherited from her mother, Aphrodite.